


【轰爆】Peach Peach 熟杏（NC17/伪ABO校园恋爱）

by Blackkkey



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkkey/pseuds/Blackkkey
Summary: 在没有ABO的世界里和臭屁同学标记了。





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年人性描写警告！！

01、  
放课后的学校走廊一片静，体育器材室落了锁，仔细看那锁却是虚挂着的。

小山般垒起的器材后轰焦冻与爆豪胜己缠斗在一张旧海绵垫上，A班最出色的两个男孩，要说打起架来能地动山摇，但他们不。他们团在一块儿，胳膊卡着大腿，发出钝钝的击打声响，像两只汹汹交媾的动物，谁也不说话，只有沉闷的粗喘。

那垫子上全是灰，被两人挤挨着扭，汗水洇出一片深色的凹陷来，爆豪被制住半边身子勉强挥拳，轰接住了，猛的按回去，垫子上又蓬起一丛陈旧的灰。这个器材室和所有器材室一样脏得要命，呼吸间都是汗和塑胶味儿，轰一脑袋顶在爆豪肩窝里，脖颈处暴着青筋，夕阳斜射进来，两个沉默扭打的男孩和一室安静的器材都染着层浓墨重彩的情欲的红光，爆豪终于没能忍住，发出一声抗拒又像是快乐的呻吟。

这哪是打架，分明是伊甸园烂熟的苹果掉进夕阳里。

轰的膝盖卡在爆豪腿间毫无章法地蹭，他动一下爆豪就抖一下，随即便被揍翻倒在一旁，黄头发男孩凶神恶煞地骑上来，轰又觑住机会一把将人扯下。是个性事件，他们都知道，不然他们不会像两只春情泛滥的猫滚在一起，靠咬耳朵争夺交配权，不会衣服裤子都好好地穿着，却在器材室角落里灰头土脸硬着裤裆。

这实属无妄之灾。稍早一点的时候爆豪被一个隔壁班的人拦住，嗫嚅地表了白。爆豪在雄英相当出名，全日制学校是个封闭的地方，不那么平凡的孩子自然就是风云人物，他不是没被表白过，很直接就拒绝了。爆豪平日面对陌生人时和在战斗时很不一样，甚至有点冷淡，那人就有了胆量，捧着花和一颗青春躁动的心，问，不试试怎么知道？

爆豪拧起眉，少有人敢对他得寸进尺，语气不善而迷惑地“哈？”了一声。

那个男孩比爆豪高上不少，木讷得像只大熊，此时仿佛突然鼓起了全身勇气，眼睛亮亮地大声说：“对不起！但我真的真的很喜欢爆豪君……请原谅我对你使用个性！”

爆豪瞬间后退，但已经晚了，他在那瞬间就感觉到身体发生了变化，仿佛对世界的感知力都增强，但身体已经失控，他噗通一声跪倒在地，按着胸口剧烈喘气。那熊一样的男孩也笨笨拙拙在他面前跪下，爆豪差点就一拳把他揍飞，但他一点力气都没有，狰狞地爆出一声怒吼。

男孩看起来害羞极了，但他不敢去碰爆豪，跪在他心上人面前解释：“我的个性很没用……是能让范围里的人身体素质兽化，增强体能或者精神力之类的……我把这两种方向叫Alpha和Omega。以前一直是随机生成，但我现在可以在范围里挑一个人指定了！所以才来……”

爆豪热得浑身就要化了，一双赤红的眼瞪着他。

男孩倒也一样满脸通红，不停瞄爆豪，声音越说越小：“但是到现在还不允许被使用……因为兽化就……就会有发情期。但是你放心！这里没有其他人！我会……我会帮你的……”

爆豪咬牙切齿，一个字一个字往外蹦：“谁告诉你……这里，没有，其他人的？”

被无情波及的轰焦冻正站在那男孩身后不远处，捂着心脏站在原地，脸色一样不好看。

“你们……在做什么？”

 

02、  
哪怕不食人间烟火如轰焦冻此时也要当一个青春期普通小孩，也要当一个初次发情的凶恶小动物。他们身上散发出来的荷尔蒙气味盖过了器材室浓重的灰尘和橡胶，两人滚在一起吸大麻般乱嗅一气，这个动作要是成年人做起来，必然下流又堕落，而他们眼里是纯然的冲动，像幼虎扑向牡鹿或流星投向大地，冲动得不知天高地厚。轰压着爆豪，从两边捉着臂膀往中间挤，挤得爆豪整个后背拱起来，屁股和大腿连接处被懵懵懂懂地摩擦，爆豪毫不留情肘击顶开，回头一口咬上轰的肩膀。

这样暴力又黏黏糊糊的肉搏里他们撞翻了一旁的球框，带着土和草根的篮球立马蹦得到处都是。最后还是轰赢了，看样子那熊一样冒失小孩的个性的确有用，如果Alpha能力不是用来在脏垫子上争个上下而是面对敌人的话。爆豪的后颈上有零星几枚咬痕，那是轰刚刚留下的，如果他还清醒可能这辈子都不会做咬人脖子这种事，他们还不知道这意味着什么，却已不知何时心意相通，彼此的渴望模模糊糊传递过来，比赤裸求欢还叫人心旌摇荡。

乱滚的球停了，垫子却猛烈摇晃起来，轰无师自通地学会了架起爆豪一条腿再顶他，这下好施力极了，顶得一下比一下重却不得要领，爆豪连喘息声都被顶得乱七八糟，球鞋里脚趾软软地蜷起。两人硬硬烫烫不得章法地乱蹭，好像纾解了些，好像什么也没有。他们隐约知道所求是猛烈如火山喷发的快乐，却只会隔着校裤摩擦彼此同样未经人事的器官。

内裤里头是湿的，蹭起来尤其色情，爆豪的嘴唇也是湿的。轰紧紧盯着，渴望至极想要亲下去，俯下身时爆豪似乎也不由自主扬起了头，就要碰到时两人又硬生生顿住，好像这是什么比勃起着顶在一块儿还要叫人羞耻的事。轰支起身远离时泻火般用力一顶，爆豪还未闭上的嘴里便逸出一声闷哼，轰立马头昏脑涨，只想不管不顾地亲上去——

“吱呀”一声，器材室门的金属旋钮被转动了。

两人感知力如何高，登时如一盆冰渣兜头泼下，神智清明地僵在一处。他们下意识想要对视，视线却不约而同滑开了，不敢看对方，转而紧盯向那个门钮。

把手又被轻轻转回原处，脚步声响起，外面的人走了。

轰一声力气都泄了，翻身倒在爆豪身边，两人瘫在破垫子上，都木愣愣地不知发生了什么。

他们的校裤还半软不硬支棱着，氛围却沉默得叫人窒息。他们这才发现自己个器材室都一片狼藉，无情昭示两个男孩刚刚在这里干了什么坏事。爆豪一伸腿踢走了脚边一个篮球，干涩道：“是个性事件。”

轰克制着呼吸，轻轻应了。

“刚刚……”他们异口同声，视线短暂接触，又触电般分开。轰坐起身，那热度慢慢回来了，他似乎重新闻到爆豪身上叫他失心疯的气味，郑重而手足无措地说：“对不起。”

爆豪还躺在垫子上，一手挡着眼睛，说：“你先出去。”

男孩们突然遭遇人生弯路，一个赶人一个离开，双双落荒而逃。

 

03、  
爆豪已经记不清自己是如何回到宿舍的了。他冲进淋浴间在冷水下站了半个钟头，浴室墙壁上隐约可见爆炸的痕迹，直到他冷透了，醒得不能再醒了，这才一身水珠走出浴室，草草擦干便投进暄软的被窝。

头发还是湿的，枕头上立马蹭出一片深色的水渍来，像是那张可怜兮兮的垫子。爆豪又心烦意乱起来，拱进被子里无意义地扑腾了两下，他可能六岁之后就再没这么干过了，此刻却找不到其他方法宣泄心头那股子焦躁。

那个门把手……当时有人在外面，一定是察觉到了，否则不可能转一下门把就离开。轰的发色太好认了，这个学校没有人不认识他，怎么会这样无声无息就走？难道是认识的人才怕以后尴尬……

他忍不住又想起那一刻的情景，轰还压在他身上，手臂撑在两边将他整个人都罩在阴影中，热气腾腾的汗水顺着发丝滴在他颊边。他们平日是互相认可的对手，免不了暗中观察，真正的交集却无论如何算不上多，不要说这样可以看到他颤动睫毛的距离。

那个臭屁小子的确长了张好脸……

后颈咬痕处一抽一抽酸胀着，那股热气又上来了，爆豪一无所觉，还在思考他身上中的个性。所谓发情应该就是动物化的表现而已，不是真的发情……什么乱七八糟的！爆豪回忆起来只觉得匪夷所思，他从未想过自己会被人压在身下，而他不觉得猥亵，不觉得恶心，甚至不想一拳把他揍飞，最多只想翻身骑回去。他们明明什么也没干，裤子都好好地穿在身上，里头却湿得一塌糊涂，爆豪毫不怀疑再被蹭下去他可能要直接泄在内裤里，像只春夜里恬不知耻发情的猫。

他不是没有看过色情片，那里面蛇一样交缠的肉体都是直白的，女优放浪的微笑、湿淋淋的肉体和艳红的唇，假得像是精心修饰后的社会新闻，起码爆豪从未在其中感受到欲望，但下午的他们完全不一样，他们像是……爆豪猛得翻了个身，力道之大，床都微微弹了下。

他知道自己的思维和身体都还被个性影响着，而轰失控的喘息仿佛就在耳边响起。爆豪把脑袋也埋进被子，房间里静了一阵，床慢慢耸动起来。

青春期的心灵是这样绮丽的，但丁惊鸿一见贝雅特丽齐，心中不一定是情欲，但一定在青春期。爆豪和轰都是心性远超同龄人的好男孩，未来会成为平静广阔的大河，现在却还是一条瀑布，刚从天山喧嚣泄下，身体无法安静，心自然也不能。爆豪腿间夹着被子，如下午轰对他做的那样磨蹭，在被窝中漾着滚热的鼻息，腰和腿弓一样拧在一处，本能地挺胯。被子厚重，夹在腿间有实质的触感，如果这时有人抱着他，就晓得他臀部的皮肤都在发烫，然后向腰背和大腿蔓延，激动，却还有哪里不够。

耳边轰紊乱的呼吸还在继续，爆豪抱着被子，棉织物摩擦着他光裸的皮肤，突然他眼睛在黑暗中难以置信地瞠大，这下那红潮终于席卷全身。轰的喘息声太过真切了，这不是幻觉，以至于他脑子里黏着不堪的乱象也不是幻觉，他心中涌动的情欲属于两个人——

那该死的个性，轰焦冻竟然在做一样的事，而此刻，他们心意相通。

TBC.


	2. 下

04、  
轰坐在教室最后一排。耀眼如轰焦冻平时在教室里也不过就是个孤僻小孩，没有死党，不参与派阀，学习会不需要，吃饭都一往情深吃他的荞麦面。他正经发起呆来能呆到天荒地老，除非另一个耀眼的小孩流星烧亮天边般冲进视野，他才会如梦初醒狼狈地避开视线，好像平白活了十几年，第一次发现自己还畏光。

其实爆豪只是普普通通走进来而已。脸色很臭，臭中带困，似乎是没休息好，坐下时眼角扫到红白相间一个头顶，立马转头瞪了一眼。

轰焦冻正忙着低头害羞，对此一无所觉。他甚至不知道自己脸红了，还在为心跳声震惊，到底是哪里来的个性这么强大，像丘比特一箭捅穿心脏直接宣判死刑。他仿佛又闻到了昨天爆豪身上甜蜜的味道，头晕目眩，如果他在这个年纪多看点爱情小说而不是日日夜夜都在为守护世界而努力，可能就有无数浮夸的词汇来形容这甜蜜，可他只是个不通人世的小英雄，只好板正而晕乎地想，好甜。

他满面肃容，自己为沉着冷静、神色如常，不过是在面对一个意外个性事件，不知道旁边八百万探究地瞟了他好几眼，不知道他已然失序，不知道再厉害的个性也只能带来冲动，而不是心动。

一节课平平静静地过去了，轰又开始觉得什么香味分明都是错觉，那心神不宁、唇焦口燥，都是错觉，这事差不多该有个了解了。也许去找他谈谈……下课后班里有些骚动，女孩子们笑笑闹闹的，轰耳朵敏锐地捕捉到一句“爆豪同学”。像是捕食者会本能盯住活动的猎物，他看过去。

丽日在发自制棒棒糖，样子都很可爱。爆豪满脸抗拒，不耐道：“烦死了，谁要吃这种东西？”

大家早就熟悉他这脾气，丽日笑着说，“选一个吧，是我昨天做的哦。爆豪同学要小桃子还是小草莓？”

“要小桃子。”

于是爆豪获得了一个小桃子棒棒糖，含进嘴立马露出了猫舔到妙鲜包时的表情，甜得微微眯起眼。轰几分钟前刚觉得他重新变回了铜墙铁壁，这会又什么都忘了，心脏开始聒噪，失神地回想起那天他咬了爆豪一口，本以为爆豪会反击，谁知他也是这样的表情，微微眯起眼，好像有点不情愿，身体却在说快乐……

“轰同学。”

……

“……轰同学？”

轰抬起头，是丽日，还是那把五颜六色的糖。隔着女孩纤细的身体，爆豪在她身后不远处转过身看着这个方向，糖已经嚼碎吃完了，剩一根棒棒叼在嘴里。

他在看我吗？轰脑子里快速闪过这个念头，喉结滚动。“要……桃子味的，谢谢，”他听见自己这样说。

“咦，桃子味意外很畅销呢。这是最后一个了哦，给。”

爆豪为什么要看我？只是想试试桃子味，希望别误会。啊，站起来了……要过来吗？有话对我说？昨天的事情吗，还没想好怎么回答……

爆豪走到他桌边时，轰无意识脱口而出：“……好甜。”

“啊！谢谢，”丽日不好意思地挠头，笑道，“还怕你们会觉得太甜……下次我会继续努力的！”

“丽日同学的糖超级好吃啦！是吧爆豪，”切岛在轰身后爽朗地笑，朝爆豪招手，“快点快点，过来啦！”

爆豪头也不回地越过轰，和切岛并肩离开。

轰一口咬碎了棒棒糖。

可怜的男孩，第一次尝到患得患失的滋味，几乎要手足无措了。他从前活该当个丰碑，当面旗帜，反正不太像个人，如今七情六欲轰然开窍，像麻木的肢体开始恢复知觉，突然有血有肉地阵痛了起来。

八百万在一旁托着腮，饶有兴趣地看着他。

“怎么了？”轰问。

“嗯嗯，没什么，桃子味的好吃吗？”

“……不知道。”

 

“爆豪？”出了教室，切岛走着走着不住看爆豪，“你今天有点奇怪诶？”

“说什么废话，”爆豪三两步超过他，耳尖是红的，“快走。”

偷看轰焦冻被发现了，该死！

 

05、  
“那么这周，还是去八百万家补习！”饭田壮志踌躇一握拳。

一群快要考试的小孩欢呼雀跃，“八百万八百万，可以教我古文吗？”“太麻烦你了八百万！函数也……”“还有我！”

八百万腼腆地笑：“只要是书本知识……当然没问题！”

切岛勾着爆豪的肩，兴奋地高高举手：“我们也来！”

“喂，谁说要去了！”爆豪怒道，“我也能教！”

“一起来吧爆豪同学，”八百万热情道，“大家一起可以互相学习喔！”

旁边的轰正朝这边看来，爆豪猝不及防和他对上眼，突然卡壳：“我……”

上鸣嘿嘿两声，从背后一拍爆豪的背：“爆豪只是害羞了吧！去女孩子家里什么的，哦哦哦哦？”

爆炸头小孩都快跳起来了，龇牙咧嘴：“我是为了超过八百万成为第一名！”

一群人又嘻嘻哈哈笑作一堆，饭田“嗯嗯”地点头，问：“还有谁想一起去吗？”

轰在一旁冷不丁出声：“我也去。”

“咦！”

“轰同学？”

上鸣震惊道：“我记得你上次还说‘只要平时正常听课就不会挂科’啊！”

轰方才盯着爆豪，想都没想就脱口而出，此时突然成为众人焦点，沉默了一瞬，和爆豪对视，坚定道：“我也要第一名。”

“？！”爆豪疯狂挥拳，被切岛硬生生拦下，“阴阳脸你找死吗！”

“那就这么定了，”八百万快乐地合掌，“周末我就等着大家啦！”

 

然而真到了八百万家开始补习，气氛又不太像那么回事。

其他人当然是很融洽，写作业的写作业答疑的答疑。爆豪派阀自然坐在一处，不知怎么安排的，轰竟然正正好好坐在爆豪对面。两人一个教室里上过课，一个战场上打过架，甚至一个垫子上昏头搭脑地发过一次情，爆豪脖子上还留着轰浅浅的牙印，却从没这么安安静静地面对面学习过。爆豪像罐被摇晃过度的碳酸汽水，身体里在咕噜咕噜爆炸一样冒着泡，却只能被锁在一个小小的易拉罐里，一支笔捏在手里十分钟了，作业本只有开头写了几个字，余下一片躁动不安的空白。

如果他仔细看就会发现，轰的作业本摊在哪里，也是一页都没翻过。

可恶……可恶，我不是想看他，只是好奇他头发中间到底是不是粉色的而已……可恶！

爆豪终于忍不住抬头，谁知鬼使神差的，对面轰也偷偷抬起头看过来，两人视线撞个正着。爆豪立马坐直了怒目而视，眼角余光扫到其他安静学习的同学，到底没有张口，咬牙切齿一脚踩了过去。

踩完爆豪都被自己幼稚到，桌下那只黄色毛毛室内拖鞋有片刻的犹豫，他转念一想踩都踩了那又如何，立马还补了一脚。轰一脸震惊地看着他，好像从不知道还能有这么幼稚的事，随即桌下那只红白相间的毛毛拖鞋动了，竟然也一脚踩了回去！

这还了得，两人桌上面无表情地埋头面对空白作业本，桌下你来我往踢来踹去，刀光剑影飞沙走石，震得桌子都在微微颤动。一旁上鸣缓缓抬头，狐疑地看向他们，问：“……你们……在干什么？”

桌子静了。

爆豪从座位上起身，挑衅道：“轰焦冻，出来打一场。”

 

“没事吗？”丽日担忧地看向两人离去的背影。

八百万笑眯眯地捧脸，“没事啦，让他们去吧，我们继续。”

他们来的是哪门子学习会，一个心猿意马，一个魂不守舍，周围是讨论方程的、背单词的、摇头晃脑念俳句的，亏他们也能恍若未觉眉来眼去，全神贯注到像两只春日里求偶的鸟，再不引起对方注意就要孤老终生，包法利夫人和罗多尔夫在演讲声绵羊叫里心不在焉地偷情也不过如此。这年纪的女孩早慧而敏锐，八百万旁观都洞察如明镜，倒是当事人两个臭小子还傻着，浑然不觉自己正在脱胎换骨地成长。

 

结果说是要打架的两个小孩跑去了人家卫生间，兴许是自己也觉得这样太丢人，不由自主就选了隐蔽处解决他们毛茸茸的小问题。

爆豪揪着轰的领子一把把他推上了坐便器，为了制住他，这个纯真小男孩毫不犹豫地跨坐在人家腿上，居高临下地质问：“喂阴阳脸混蛋，那天晚上……”

轰脸色微红，不闪不避地与他对视：“果然你也……在做那种事。”

还能哪种事，初通世务后独自在被窝里喘息，汗水与热意到现在都鲜明，每个男孩都要经历这些，只不过他们第一次就心神交汇，仿佛丘比特一箭两人还不够，要他们抱在一起受死才算数。

爆豪一时语塞，轰在此刻展现出他骨子里的倔强，耿直道：“而且爆豪是想着我在做对吧？”

“你——”

轰捏住爆豪的拳头，认认真真：“因为我也是想着爆豪做的，所以扯平了。”

八百万家卫生间灯是柔和的暖光，打下来会有深刻的阴影，好像这个男孩在一夜之间长大，开始有了日后大英雄的影子。轰要微微仰起脖子才好讲话，爆豪垂头看他，像审视或是试探，轰说：“就像这两天其实我也总是忍不住偷看你，扯平了。”

这个姿势好适合接吻。他们不约而同地想。

“滚蛋！”爆豪被杀了个措手不及，眼底有羞赧却无怯意，“你是小孩子吗，这种婆婆妈妈的事扯什么平？这个呢！”

他闪电般出手抓住了轰下边那东西，不依不饶，好像那天下午被轰按在身下是吃了大亏，但完全不觉得被顶了屁股有什么不对。他的确就是个小孩，到这儿也就不知道下一步做什么了，只好回忆那个燥热汗湿的下午，嚣张道：“我要骑你！”

轰一双眼睛睁大，瞳仁里有爆豪的倒影。爆豪的屁股说不上软，结结实实跨在他腿上，臀肉与轰的大腿相互嵌合，有种肉体和肉体之间原始的色情。轰一手攥紧了爆豪后腰的衣服，干涩道：“你……骑。”

 

外头早先认真学习的小孩们已经告一段落，嘈嘈杂杂地在聊八卦。上鸣神神秘秘地说：“你们知道吗，前段时间，我发现了轰和爆豪的一个秘密。”

众人立马转头看他，八百万坐正，隐约猜到了什么。上鸣“哼哼”两声，说：“那天放学后，我路过体育器材室，发现没有锁而且里面有声音，我担心是校园霸凌，就偷偷瞄了一眼。结果！里面竟然是轰！他的发色太好认了……轰和爆豪，竟然在里面……”

八百万一下站起来拉住上鸣：“别……”

还未等她阻止，上鸣已经大声说出了口：“轰和爆豪啊，竟然在里面打架！……八百万，怎么了吗？”

“……”八百万咳了一声，“没什么……他们怎么能打架呢，这真是……太不好了。”

“是啊！”饭田一脸不赞同，“不行，我要去找他们，同学之间要友爱才行！”

八百万根本拦不住这群人，眼睁睁看着他们找到了卫生间门口。不等饭田敲门，里面就传出爆豪中气十足一声怒吼：“轰焦冻——”

随即便是肉体碰撞的声响，听动静不像是用了个性，反倒在肉搏，隐约还能听到爆豪的闷哼和轰的喘息。八百万倒退两步，切岛和上鸣一边听一边点头，“打得真激烈啊”“为什么要在卫生间？”“不给八百万添麻烦吧。”“那我们也不打扰他们了吧！”“恩！”

八百万：“……”

卫生间内轰气喘吁吁倒在地上，爆豪骑着他的腰似乎完全占据了上风，脖子上本来已经泛白的牙印却成了新鲜的。

“再来？”

“再来！”

 

06、  
后来A班同学们惊奇得发现这两人关系似乎好了很多——如果经常约架能算关系好的话。

用他们的话来说是切磋，老师们也默许了，天台上就多了两个肉搏格斗的身影，从放学打到夕阳西下，大汗淋漓，并肩坐在一块儿靠着墙休息。

“今天丽日又做了棒棒糖。”爆豪突然想起来，从团在地上的制服口袋里掏出一根，粉白色，还是桃子味。

“只有一根吗？”

“只有一根。”爆豪一口含了糖，剩下一截白白的短棒，扬起下巴看着轰。

爆豪笑起来唇角一边高一边低，有种坏坏的帅气。轰压着他的肩膀倾身，扯过那团制服盖住两人，在一团模糊的光线中吻住爆豪。视野被遮蔽了，心跳与喘息却更加热烈，口水声慢慢变大，在校服里露骨而潮湿地回荡。

晚风拂过不断起伏的衣角，棒棒糖掉到地上，脏了，但谁也不想管它。

 

END.

一个后续：男孩们把这次个性事件报告给了相泽老师。相泽老师把那个告白失败的学生找出来，经过一番猛虎落地式道歉后那个学生委委屈屈地解释：“我的个性，最多只能维持六个小时啊。”


End file.
